Show Me Love
by AikouKurai
Summary: Another songfic dedicated to .x.TragicImperfection.x. this time the songfic is dedicated to her fanfic, 'Life of a Flower.'


**Show Me Love **

Story: Life of a Flower  
Author: .x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.  
Rated: M  
Song-fic  
Song: Show Me Love  
Artist: TaTu

Disclaimer- I do not own the song, the Naruto characters, or yet, even the fanfiction or parts of it, this is all a dedication to one of my favorite author's fanfics.

X

X

X

_**Pairing --- Itachi -x- Sakura  
**_

**X

* * *

****"Itachi... I-"**

**She cried out when her first orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Her body convulsed and her back arched, breasts crushed against his own well toned chest as he withdrew his fingers from their original post...**

**Sakura glanced up at the Uchiha as he gazed back down at her all the while inspecting his fingers coated in a clear liquid; Crimson invaded her face when she witnessed the male placing both his fingers inside his mouth and tasting her juices...**

"**Sweet..."**

**Blushing like mad again, Sakura squeaked when Itachi pressed his lips against her sensitive pearl below, eliciting erotic cries from the woman...**

"**Itachi..."**

**His tongue darted out to run up and down her nub as Sakura moaned and pressed her lower half against him more, wanting all that he could give, the greatest pleasures she would ever feel in her life...**

**His fingers held her silky folds apart as the wet muscle pushed inside of her center, drawing sexy cries from Sakura, fingernails digging into the flesh of his shoulders until half-crescent marks appeared soon after.**

**Itachi gripped her hips firmly, erection pressed against the inside of her thigh as the woman bucked her hips; trying to take him in at once but he held back and instead rubbed the tip against her core until he couldn't take any longer. **

_This was an accident _

_Not the kind where sirens sound_

_Never even noticed _

_We're suddenly crumbling _

**Although; he couldn't deny the aching pain in the pit of his heart that kept on reminding him of how much he was jealous of the former Akatsuki member; Uchiha Itachi.. No. He didn't hate him but he could admit that he was by far envious.**

**How could he not be!?**

**He loved Sakura but she was Itachi's now and nothing could or would come between them; sadly, not even himself.**

**Maybe he should just stop loving her?**

**But.. no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to stop loving her because there would always be apart of him that would continue to love her..**

"**I can't have you.."**

**He tilted his head upwards as if asking kami-sama for an answer or expecting one..**

"**Why?"  
**_  
Tell me how you've never felt_

_Delicate or innocent_

_Do you still have doubts that_

_Us having faith makes any sense_

He gripped her wrist; shaking his head slowly. 

"**No."**

**She let her arm fall back down, hand resting on top her lap while she stared with no emotion at the wall in front of her; almost as if she expected it to talk to her..**

**Deidara let out a sigh of relief; at this rate, Sakura was going to seduce her way and he might just give in and do something he'd much later regret..**

**She wasn't even really herself..**

**He looked away from her.**

**'What am I going to do?' **

_Tell me nothing ever counts_

_Lashing out or breaking down_

_Still somebody loses 'cause_

_There's no way to turn around_

_Staring at your photograph_

_Everything now in the past_

_Never felt so lonely I_

_Wish that you could show me love _

**She knocked the tea out of his hands, the male jumped slightly but regained his composure.. He looked at the woman, shivering when her hands wandered around his body.**

"**I want.. you. Itachi.."**

**Deidara looked at her, he couldn't get any words out!**

**He was starting to panic; and to make matters worse! Sakura was inching closer to him, her hands now placed on either side of his head until he could feel her warm breath fanning out against his face.**

"**Sakura. Don't.."**

**He tried sounding in charge but he ended up sounding almost.. scared?**

**NO! That couldn't be! Could it?**

**He had no time to think.. No time to utter out anything else because he was currently being kissed by the woman he loved since she came to Akatsuki and then after..**

**He did nothing to comply but stand there..**

**'This is what I've always wanted..'**

**That is. Until he felt the woman's tongue brush against his bottom lip, causing him to momentarily gasp but that was all the time she needed..**

__

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,_

_Show me love, show me love_

_'Til you open the door_

_Show me love, show me love, show me_

_love,_

_Show me love, show me love,_

_'Til I'm up off the floor_

"**What the hell did you think you were doing?!" He half-yelled.**

**Sakura cringed.**

"**I.. Itachi."**

**She was so damned scared.**

"**You kissed him."**

**She shook her head, tears brimming her large eyes.**

"**No."**

"**Don't lie!" This time he full out yelled.**

_Show me love, show me love show me love,_

_Show me love, show me love,_

_'Til it's inside my pores_

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,_

_Show me love, show me love,_

_'Til I'm screaming for more_

_Random acts of mindlessness_

_Commonplace occurrences_

_Chances and surprises_

_Another state of consciousness_

_Tell me nothing ever counts_

_Lashing out or breaking down_

_Still somebody loses 'cause_

_There's no way to turn around_

_Tell me how you've never felt_

_Delicate or innocent_

_Do you still have doubts that_

_Us having faith makes any sense_

**He crushed up the herb and poured boiling water into the cup but when he entered the master bedroom, Sakura was already sleeping.. So he placed the steaming cup on the bedside table and walked towards the front door.**

**Head looking over his shoulder, a grim line gracing his lips.**

**"Sayonara.."  
**_You play games, I play tricks_

_Girls and girls, but you're the one_

_Like a game of pick-up sticks_

_Played by fucking lunatics  
_**And just like he came.. He left but this time quicker.**

**Where he was going.. He had no clue but one thing he knew was that he couldn't see her anymore! He wouldn't bring himself to look at her the same way..**

**Just like everything had fallen into place; everything became jumbled again and the puzzle pieces were just waiting to be put back together..**

**'Where are you?!' Sakura mentally screamed in her head.**

**It was starting to get dark now.. and her legs were about to give out from all the running she was doing. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire but with the motivation and adrenaline running through her veins.. She wouldn't stop until she had him in her arms.**

**That was her task now..**

**Sakura's body was tiring and her feet were killing her now.. Her body was freezing under the cool temperatures but she couldn't stop now!**

**'I'll find you, Itachi!'**  
_Show me love, show me love_

_Give me all that I want_

_Show me love, Show me love_

_'Til I'm screaming for more_

**"Was it all a mistake? Mai and I?"**

**He didn't answer her question..**

**"I.." He paused and smirked.**

**"I don't want this any longer.."

* * *

**

**Sad, ne?  
Review if you want to xD!**


End file.
